Garfield and Friends, S2EP22
Airdate October 14, 1989 First Segment: Pros and Cons After being assigned to buy groceries, Odie is cheated out of his money by an alley cat, who trades an old sock in for Odie's grocery money. When Garfield get to know what happened to Odie he takes the sock and go to town to find the cat who tricked Odie and tricks him that he needs the other sock, showing him the sock (and a bounce of "money" from a game he "invented") the cat then runs away to find Odie, give him back the money and take back the sock. But Garfield takes a short cut and finds Odie first and gives him the sock so that the other cat gives him the money and when he returns Garfield and the "money" is gone. After that Odie gives Jon Arbuckle the money Jon goes to buy the food himself (later returning with a sock in his mouth). Notes * The play money that Garfield uses have Orson Pig's face on them. Running Gags * On this Board, All the cards that Jon Arbuckle picked saying "You Lose, Your cat gets everything", that means Garfield wins and gets everything. Second Segment: Rooster Revenge Orson Pig and Wade Duck walk up to a series of signs that Roy Rooster posted, which depict a poem that ends with creamed spinach landing on Orson’s head. After Orson walks off to clean up, Wade tells Roy to stop pulling pranks, and later, Orson warns Roy that he’ll be sorry for pulling all kinds of pranks. Roy insists that he’s too smart to fall for other people’s pranks; the gang then tell Orson that he should pull a big prank on Roy. Orson replies by saying that the meanest thing that he could do to Roy is absolutely nothing. Orson offers Roy an ice cream cone, but Roy drops it on the ground because he assumes it’s chili pepper-flavored ice cream; everyone else then walks by eating ice cream, proving that the ice cream was fine. Roy then tries to cross the foot bridge over the lake, but Orson warns him that the boards on the bridge are broken. Roy crosses it anyway and eventually falls into the lake. Orson tells Roy that he won’t pull a prank on him, but Roy doesn’t believe him. Later, Roy wants a drink of water, but he doesn’t use the water pump because he thinks Orson rigged it. He then considers hiding in the barn, but he’s then afraid that Orson will drop something on him when he walks in. Then Roy is approached by what appears to be a pig (with a moustache) acting as a rooster ranger. The ranger asks Roy if he is happy living on the farm. Roy assumes the ranger is really Orson, and he tells him that he is unhappy, and he requests that the ranger sends him to the South Pole. After the ranger declines, Roy threatens him with a bucket of paint. After a chase across the farm, Roy kicks him into the waller; then he laughs about defeating Orson’s prank. Orson and the gang then walk up, and the ranger says that he’ll send Roy to the South Pole after all. After Roy runs away, the ranger is pleased that Roy fell for the trick; the gang then remind Orson that he said that he wouldn’t play a trick on Roy. Orson says that he didn’t, but the ranger—who turns out to be Lanolin Sheep—states that she never said she wouldn’t play a trick. Notes * Bo Sheep does not appear in this episode. * Roy refers to himself as the “prankster gangster” in this episode. Third Segment: Lights! Camera! Garfield! :Main Article: Lights! Camera! Garfield! Garfield accepts a job as a movie stunt double after he thinks that he will be famous with larger roles. But he regrets it fast after being attacked by sharks, getting pianos falling on him etc.. But when he steals the script and gets to know that they´re going to let him be attacked by a bear he plans a plan to get back on the director who gave him the job. Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 2